Krum, Hermione e eu
by Mary Campbol
Summary: Uma noite em um bar, com um búlgaro que você detesta, pode mudar tudo? Songfic!


Rony estava sentado na mesa à um canto, observando a pista de dança. Ele, Harry, Hermione e Luna resolveram se encontrar em um pub novo, espanhol, chamado New Amsterdam, que abrira em Hogsmeade. E lá, haviam encontrado Krum. No momento Harry e Luna deveriam estar dançando, assim como Krum e Hermione estavam fazendo.

Rony queria matar o jogador de quadribol intrometido. Aquela era sua noite, não dele! Bufou, cruzando os braços com mais força. O que Hermione vira no outro? Ele era tão desajeitado, parecia um pato com dor-de-barriga, e não alguém dançando.

Então a música calma parou, e Krum largou Hermione, e foi falar algo à alguém. Hermione dançando discretamente no ritmo da música que tocava.

_I was down at the New Amsterdam staring at this yellow-haired girl  
(Eu estava em New Amsterdam, encarando esta menina loira)  
Mr. Jones strikes up a conversation with a black haired flamenco dancer  
(Sr. Jones começou a conversar com uma dançarino, moreno, de dança espanhola)  
She dances while his father plays guitar  
(Ela dança enquanto o pai dele toca violão)  
_  
Ela estava linda ali, balançando suavemente, só ele conseguia ver seus movimentos. Os cabelos rebeldes, na altura do ombro, seu olhar curioso em direção à Krum, suas mãos incertas do que fazer.

Como ele queria ser bonito também, só para poder dançar com ela! Dançaria a noite inteira, logo ele que não dançava nunca! Mas, aprenderia, e com prazer, se com isso fosse dançar com ela. Só com ela!

_She's suddenly beautiful   
(Ela está repentinamente bonita)  
We all want something beautiful  
(Todos nós queremos algo bonito)  
Man I wish I was beautiful  
(Cara, eu queria ser bonito)  
So come dance this silence down through the morning  
(Assim dançaria este silêncio até de manhã)  
Sha la la la la la yeah... uh huh, yeah...  
Cup up, Maria! Show me some of that Spanish dance  
(Vamos, Maria! Me mostre alguma dessas danças espanholas)_

Então, viu Krum acenar para Hermione, e fazer gestos dizendo que ia sentar. E para a incredulidade e raiva de Rony, sentou ao lado do ruivo!

-Que coinciência, eu encontrrar focês aqui.

-Você não sabe o quanto!- resmungou Rony, ficando mais emburrado.

-Focê não gossta muito de mim, não é?

-Nada contra.- o outro respondeu, dando de ombros.

-A não serr o fato de eu estarr dançando com a Hermio-ni-ni, e focê não.

-Somos apenas amigos, por que eu iria me importar?

-Porrque gosta dela.

Rony olhou surpreso, até Krum havia percebido! Embaraçado, pediu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça:

-Me passa a garrafa de cerveja-amantegada?

Krum, com seu jeitão passou.

-E eu não gosto dela!- o ruivo falou, antes de tomar um gole, tentando convencer Krum, e a si mesmo.

_Pass me a bottle, Mr. Jones   
(Me passe uma garrafa, Sr.Jones.)  
Believe in me  
(Acredite em mim)  
Help me believe in anything  
(Me ajude a acreditar em qualquer coisa)  
Because I wanna be someone who believes  
(Porque eu quero ser alguém que acredita)  
Yeah...  
_  
Eles ficaram um tempo ali, conversando sobre besteiras. Na realidade, Krum falava, enquanto Rony fingia escutar, observando Hermione dançar. Logo o búlgaro desestiu, e ficou olhando a pista de dança também.

_Mr. Jones and me tell each other fairy tales  
(Sr. Jones e eu contamos para um ao outro contos de fadas)   
And we stare at the beautiful women  
(E nós encaramos as mulheres bonitas)  
_  
Então, Rony viu Hermione olhar na direção deles, sorrindo lindamente, ainda dançando. Algo quente queimou dentro dele, seu coração acelerou e sua respiração ficou mais difícil. Isso durou apenas o tempo que ela os encarou.

A primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de Rony, assim que ela se virou, foi "Olhando o Vitinho! Se eu pudesse, eu iria mata-lo com minhas próprias mãos!". Mas, ela deu uma olhadinha rápida, e depois que a sensação de quentura passou, ele percebeu algo. Algo que o fez se sentir muito bem, e não mais sozinho.

_"She is looking at you. Ah, no, no, she is looking at me."  
(" Ela está o olhando. Ah, não, não, ela está me olhando")  
Smiling in the bright lights  
(Sorrindo nas luzes luminosas)  
Coming through in stereo  
(Entrando por em estéreo)  
When everybody loves you, you can never be lonely  
(Quando todo o mundo o ama, você nunca pode estar só)  
_  
Rony sentiu que explodiria de felicidade! Naquele momento, não queria saber se o que vira era real ou não, só queria aproveitar. Que importava Krum! Que importava o mundo! Se tirassem uma foto dele agora, seu pequeno eu, com certeza, estaria correndo por toda a foto, transbordando de alegria.

Apesar de gostar de várias cores, apartir daquele momento, amou o cinza. Porque cinza, era a cor do vestido ela, e nenhuma outra cor combinaria mais. Ela estava tão linda!

_Well, I'm gonna paint my picture  
(Bem, eu vou pintar meu quadro)  
Paint myself in blue and red and black and gray  
(Me pintar em azul, vermelho, preto e cinza)  
All of the beautiful colors are very very meaningful   
(Todo as cores bonitas são muito, muito, significantes)   
Yeah, well, you know gray is my favorite color  
(Yeah, bem, você sabe cinza é minha cor favorita)  
_  
No dia anterior ele sabia que aquele seria um dia especial, mas não daquele jeito. Planejara contar tudo à ela, mas com Krum ali... Mas, ela o vira! Era uma coisa difente da planejada, mas como mesmo significado, ou quase. Como os quadros de Picasso. Dependia do dia em que a pintura era feita, pois mesmo as que mostravam a mesma coisa, eram diferentes.

Queria dançar, sair cantando e pulando, e falar que a amava, acima de tudo no mundo! E que era com ela, só com ela, que ele queria dançar.

_I felt so symbolic yesterday  
(Eu sentia um ontem tão simbólico)  
If I knew Picasso  
(Se eu conhecesse Picasso)  
I would buy myself a gray guitar and play  
(Eu me compraria um violão cinza e o tocaria)  
_  
-O que focê vai ffazerr, agorra que acabou, Hogwarrts?

-Dançar com a... o quê?- Rony acabara de perceber que estava começando a dizer uma besteira, e resolveu fingir que não tinha ouvido. 

-Perrguntei o que focê vai ffazerr, agorra que terrminou a guerrra?

-Eu... eu acho que vou trabalhar no Ministério.- respondeu Rony corando.

-Ah.

E, os dois, de braços cruzados, voltaram a encarar a pista, e é claro, Hermione.

_Mr. Jones and me look into the future  
(Sr. Jones e eu olhamos para o futuro)  
Yeah, we stare at the beautiful women  
(Sim, nós encaramos as mulheres bonitas)  
_  
A música trocou, e no curto espaço de tempo que isso aconteceu, Hermione os olhou, e sorriu. Ela se virou, vermelha, indo em direção ao bar, possivelmente para apanhar uma bebida.  
Rony se sentia perto dela, quase podia sentir seu cheiro doce, de flor. Ele queria que ela soubesse que ele a amava, mas precisava de coragem, muito coragem, por que não era ir só lá e dizer.

_"She's looking at you. I don't think so. She's looking at me"  
(" Ela está o olhando. Eu não acho isso. Ela está me olhando")   
Standing in the spotlight  
(Se levantando no refletor)  
I bought myself a gray guitar  
(Eu me comprei um violão cinza)  
When everybody loves me, I will never be lonely  
(Quando todo o mundo me amar, eu nunca estarei só)  
I will never be lonely  
(Eu nunca estarei só)  
Said I'm never gonna be lonely  
(Repito: eu nunca ficarei só)  
_  
Na verdade, era. Mas... e se estivesse enganado? E se ela não gostasse dele, pelo menos não mais que amigo? Ela não iria rir dele, essa não era a Mione, mas ela ficaria estranha, emcabulada perto dele. E ele não queria que isso acontecesse, queria ficar perto dela sempre! E vê-la rindo, e chorando.

Então, um choque passou pelo seu corpo. Parecia que algum engraçadinho muito sem graça, queria tira-la para dançar. Já estava se levantando para tomar satisfações, quando o menino simplesmente foi embora.

-Ela rrecusou o convite deele. Ffique trranqüilo, eu duvido que ela dance com maiss alguém, que não seja eu ou focê.

_I want to be a lion  
(Eu queria ser um leão)  
Everybody wants to pass as cats  
(Todo o mundo quer passar como gatos)   
_  
Claro que Hermione dançaria com Krum, ele era muito famoso no quadribol. Mas, ele? Por que ela dançaria com ele? Ele não era nada!

Se sentiu triste por isso. Era só o pobretão do Weasley. Queria ser famoso, importante! Não pelo dinheiro, mas por ela. Para ela nota-lo, para ela não ter vergonhada dele, para conseguir encara-la nos olhos, porque, assim, seria alguém.

_We all want to be big stars, yeah.  
(Todos nós queremos ser grandes estrelas, yeah)  
But we got different reasons for that  
(Mas nós temos razões diferentes para isso) _

Se pelo menos ela confiasse nele. Seria bem mais fácil, porque aí, ele acreditaria mais em si próprio. E ele queria acreditar, não só para ser alguém, mas para, também, contar o que sentia à ela.

_Believe in me because I don't believe in anything  
(Acredite em mim porque eu não acredito em nada)  
and I, I want to be someone to believe, to believe, to believe, yeah  
(E eu, eu quero ser alguém para acreditar, acreditar, acreditar, yeah.)  
_

-Ela é pperfeita parra focê. Porr que não fala com ela?- Krum falou de repente, tirando Rony de seus pensamentos.

-O quê?

-Ela é pperfeita parra focê! Vai lá, e fala com ela!

-Mas, e você e ela, e...

Krum olhou para cima, parecendo perder a paciência.

-Não vê que somoss apenas amigoss? Eu gosto dela, lógico, mas ela ama focê. É semprre Roni-ni isso, Roni-ni aquilo! E com focê é a mesma coisa! A única coisa que fallta, é focê falarr isso parra ela!

-Mas, se você gosta mesmo dela, por que está fazendo isso?

-Porr que eu gossto mesmo dela! E sei que ela só vai serr feliz, com focê! Eu não estou me fazendo de bonzinho, na verrdade eu devia serr alguém melhor, mas é que já fazem trrês anos que eu tento, e nada! Ela gossta mesmo de você.

-Obrigado.- Rony murmurou. Na realidade, ele achava Krum a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas não tinha coragem de dizer isso à ele.

-Além do maiss, exxistem outrras garotas, não iguaiis à Hermio-ni-ni, mas, mas exxistem. Quem sabe eu não dou cerrto com uma?

_Mr. Jones and me stumbling through the barrio   
(Sr.Jones e eu que tropeçamos pelo bar)  
Yeah we stare at the beautiful women  
(Yeah, nós encaramos as mulheres bonitas)  
"She's perfect for you, Man, there's got to be somebody for me  
(" Ela é perfeita para você, cara, eu ei de conseguir alguém para mim")  
I want to be Bobo Dylan  
(Eu quero ser Bobo Dylan)  
Mr. Jones wishes he was someone just a little more funky  
(Sr. Jones deseja ser só um pouco melhor)  
When everybody loves you, oh, son,  
(Quando todo o mundo o ama, oh, filho)  
That's just about as funky as you can be  
(Você é quase tão bom quanto pode ser) _

Rony e Krum, se viraram para o bar, onde Hermione tomava calmamente seu suco de abóbora. Ele podia vê-la olhando tudo em volta, parecendo chateada.

-Por que ela não veio se sentar com a gente?- Rony deixou escapar.

-Porr que ela está esperrando focê ir chamarr ela parra dançarr.

-Como você sabe?

Krum deu de ombros. Rony se levantou e foi vagarosamente na direção de Hermione. Estava perto dela, quando ela se virou, sorrindo para ele. Então, um desejo enorme de se ver refletido nos olhos dela, lhe veio.

Ele queria, realmente, falar tudo que sentia para ela, só não sabia por que, e nem como.

_Mr. Jones and me staring at the video   
(Sr. Jones e eu que encaramos o vídeo)  
When I look at the television, I want to see me staring right back at me  
(Quando eu olho a televisão, eu quero me ver me olhando de volta)  
We all wanna be big stars,  
(Todos nós queremos ser grandes estrelas,)  
But we don't know why and we don't know how  
(Mas nós não sabemos por que, e nós não sabemos como)  
_  
-Olá Rony.

-Oi, Hermione.- Rony respondeu, sentindo as orelhas queimarem.

-Cansado de conversar com o Vitor?

-Um pouco.- disse dando de ombros, e tomando fôlego.- Mione, eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

Ele sentiu algo se revirar em seu estômago, pensou que passaria mal. Mas, tinha que contar. Tinha que contar de qualquer jeito!

Abriu a boca, engasgou. Uma coisa quente tomava conta de seu corpo, principalmente de seu rosto e suas orelhas, a coisa em seu estômago não parava.

-Rony, você está bem, está meio branco, e vermelho...

-Eu tô bem. Eu só preciso... - e suspirou, novamente pegou fôlego e falou.- Hermione, eu acho que estou apaixonado por você.

Ele a viu ficando séria., e pensou que levaria logo o chute da história, mas ela sorriu um sorriso mais bonito e mais feliz que o anterior, e corou um pouquinho.

-Que bom...- falou com um fiozinho de voz, encarando o chão.- Porque também acho que estou apaixonada por você.

Um descarga elétrica passou pelo corpo de Rony todinho, e ele estremeceu. De repente, toda a dor no estômago, toda a vontade de vômitar e de sumir, todos os medos desapareceram. Na realidade, tudo desapareceu, as vozes, o bar, as cores. Só restava Hermione, magnífica em seu vestido cinza. E aquele tumulto de sentimentos ruins, foi substituídos por um monte de sentimentos bons.

Ele queria abraça-la e beija-la ali mesmo! Queria que todos soubessem que eles se amavam, queria que o tempo tivesse parado, e que eles passassem uma eternidade juntos, ali, parados, aproveitando aquela sensação maravilhosa, só tendo um ao outro.

-P-posso te beijar?- ele perguntou sem-graça.

Ela levantou a cabeça, muito vermelha, e se jogou nos braços dele, o beijando. Por um segundo, Rony se sentiu espantado, mas quase instantanêamente, esse sentimento desapareceu, e foi substituido por outro, o de que ele estava errado. O que ele queria mesmo, era beija-la pela eternidade.

E ele devia tudo isso ao Krum, e mesmo que naquele momento não pensasse nisso, mais tarde, seria eternamente grato, por Krum tê-lo feito, ser algo mais por um momento. Tempo suficiente, para se declarar para Hermione, para sentir aquele beijo, para ser feliz, e fazer quem amava feliz. Para sempre.

_But when everybody loves me,   
(Mas quando todo o mundo me ama,)  
I'm wanna be just about as happy as I could be  
(Eu sou quase tão feliz quanto eu pudesse ser)  
Mr. Jones and me, we're gonna be big stars  
(Sr. Jones e eu, nós seremos grandes estrelas)  
_  
Fim


End file.
